


Little gas-filled dots

by ari_knight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, this if for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_knight/pseuds/ari_knight
Summary: Hushed voices, flushed cheeks and a star filled sky.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Little gas-filled dots

**Author's Note:**

> This is for berrytera's (Instagram) contest. It's inspired by her Royal AU and it's a very, very brief piece, barely a drabble (and the first thing I post in here, too). Hope that anybody who reads this, likes it!

There was a slight rustle in the bushes, giggles in the distance. The gardener, an old man who often dispensed wise words to those who listened, looked around confused. He was sure nobody was at the gardens at this time of day. Night-time was coming and most of the castle’s guests were probably getting ready for dinner. What he didn’t know though, was that—behind a sunset coloured azalea bush—two men were enjoying the best dinner of their lives.

“Are you sure nobody followed us?”

“I’m sure, angel. You’re worrying too much”

Over a blue plaid blanket sat Crowley and Aziraphale, both ignoring how close they were seating. Laid out by their sides was a small feast: a maybe-too-elaborate cheese board complete with grapes and sliced apples, some prosciutto and salami, olives and almonds, and a freshly baked baguette; a luscious apple pie and bite-sized fruit tarts; and to tie it all together, a nice bottle of red.

Crowley had spent three days coordinating the whole thing. From talking to the cooks, to getting the blanket, to choosing the perfect spot, to figuring out the menu. He had to be stealthy, sneaky. He had to slither around more than he would have liked to, but it was all worthy. Aziraphale was there, hair glowing golden with the sunset light, eyes wide in wonder as he stared at sky changing colours from a fiery red to the most hypnotising blend of indigo and violet.

“This is beautiful Crowley,” said Aziraphale.

You know how people say time slows down when you’re in love? It just so happens that Crowley’s days last centuries, and when Aziraphale looks at him like that, face open, smile brighter than the night sky, well…days can last as long as they wish.

“I—,” Crowley would love to say just how the night sky has nothing on Aziraphale’s beauty, on his bright eyes, but they have to be careful, and he has to hold back.

“I’m so happy you accepted my invitation, angel,” he says instead, letting a little honesty slip out.

“My pleasure, dear boy.”

A sudden silence falls over them. Shoulders brush, hands graze, eyes lock and cheeks blush. The sky above them shines with constellations, millions of stars going out to witness a shy kind of love bloom; the kind of love that makes you bite your lip and watch behind tight fists, the kind of love that warms you up from the inside out.

A sudden silence falls when two people in love seek in each other’s eyes the answers to unasked questions.

A sudden silence falls when hands are grasped, and warm lips meet under a star filled sky.


End file.
